Chronicles of the Pokemon Hero and Her Buddies
by Fallen-Hero-the1st
Summary: Meet Mimi, a young aspiring Pokemon trainer, as she journeys across Breyos with her friends and Pokemon. Interesting tales are to be unfolded, Team Rocket is going to make a comeback, and the search for adventure is to be satiated! Rated T just in case!
1. Aim for the Top!

Helo! This is my first story, so please no flames. This is kinda set in an alternate universe from the normal Pokemon anime. There are a lot of OCs in here! In this first chapter, the main characters are underlined.

A/N: I completely and totally forgot to describe my characters...which kinda makes me mad, and I don't feel like going back and describing them. Please use your imagination to fill in the images of the characters!

Disclaimer: I don not own Pokemon!

* * *

The crowd started to gather around the large stadium in Port Zala. Pokémon Academy was having its graduation battles, battles that determined if the students would graduate or not. The air was heavy with excitement and noise filled the, already, full stadium. Professor Lotus was watching from the judge's panel that was located on the field. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were also some of the judges sitting to watch the battles.

Inside the waiting room, the contestants were nervous and scattering about. None of them could decide what 2 Pokémon to choose to use in the battle. Well…all except for one:

"Heh got mine!" a young student smirked. Her name was Mimi and she was ready for the battle. Inside her pokéballs were a Growlithe and Nidorino.

"Hey Mimi," a girl said walking over to the student. She was tall, and she wore jeans with a plain black shirt. She had dark brown curly hair, and blue eyes.

"Hi Ellen, did you pick out your Pokémon yet?" Mimi asked her.

"Yeah, a Raichu and a Beldum," Ellen answered her.

"Huh? Why would you choose those Pokémon?" Mimi asked mockingly, "Those are the weak ones!"

"Hey! Don't judge a book by its cover!" Ellen smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Mimi said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Ellen!" another girl said walking over to the two. "Oh…hi Mimi."

"Hi Maria!" Mimi almost yelled.

"So what Pokémon did you guys pick? I chose a Persian and a Pidgeotto," the girl dressed in a mini skirt and white blouse said. Her brown waist length hair was straight and gleaming.

"I chose a Raichu and a Beldum," Ellen replied.

"Nice choice," Maria smiled.

"What did you pick Mimi?" Ellen turned to her.

"I chose Growlithe and Nidorino," she smirked.

"Why those two? They don't work well together…" the two other girls said unsure.

"Hey! Don't judge a book by its cover!" Mimi said getting up. "Come on, we have to go to the coliseum now!"

The two other girls followed her, along with the rest of the graduating class. In total there were 27 other graduates there, each had to face a different instructor and be evaluated by the Professor. After each battle, the Professor will then choose a Pokémon that will be suitable for the trainer. The trainer-to-be is to report to the Professor's lab the next day to receive their Pokémon. After that, the trainer is free to go, travel the world, catch Pokémon, or just hang around.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the MC yelled into her microphone, "Today we are here to watch the students of Pokémon Academy perform in battle!"

The students filled the stadium, each standing in alphabetical order. Mimi was in the middle, next to Ellen. Maria was in the back, since her name was later on in the alphabet. Each student had a smile on their faces. After 10 years of studying Pokémon, they were finally able to go on their own journey with their own Pokémon. No longer did they need to bring home virtual Pokémon and take care of it. No, now they had their own, personal friend to accompany them on adventures.

"Now, let's start!" the MC said. The crowd drove into frenzy. The first 14 contestants whizzed by. Some lost, while others won. Now it was Ellen's turn.

"I choose you Beldum!" Ellen yelled throwing the pokéball into the field. The instructor sent out a Magby.

"Magby, use flamethrower!" the instructor yelled.

"D-dodge!" Ellen yelled. But alas, it was too late. Her Beldum was hit head on by the attack. Seconds later it collapsed on the floor, fainted.

"And this battle goes to Mr. Sean and his Magby!" the MC screeched. Ellen took out her second pokéball.

"Go Raichu!" Ellen yelled throwing the pokéball again. The instructor returned Magby to its ball and sent out a Raticate.

"Raticate Hyper Fang!" the instructor yelled.

"R-Raichu, use um…Thunderbolt!" Ellen hesitated, however this time Raichu was able to get in a hit, and Raticate fell.

"The winner of this round is Ellen!" the MC yelled again. The crowd went wild. Some of them were chanting the name Ellen many times over. Happy about her win, she walked off the stage and went back to the waiting room.

"That was an electrifying battle!" the MC yelled into the microphone, "Now let's put our hands together for Mimi Le!"

Mimi walked out onto the field with a grin on her face.

"Ready to battle, Ms. Le?" the MC asked her.

"Yup!" she replied eagerly.

"Alright then," the MC then shouted, "The battle between Mimi and Mr.-"

"Excuse me, can I battle her?" a woman's voice asked.

"Cynthia!" Professor Lotus said startled, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to watch the students battle," Cynthia answered her old colleague, "Anyways I wish to battle this student."

"O-okay," the MC said, "Then the battle between Mimi and Cynthia shall begin!"

"Hey, she's my opponent?" Mimi asked, "She's so old!"

"Hey brat! Shut up!" Cynthia yelled from the other side of the field, "Let's battle!"

"Oi, you shut up old hag!" Mimi screeched.

"Are we going to battle or what kiddo? I don't have all day!" Cynthia yelled.

"Fine, but you're going to regret it!" she smirked. "Let's go Nidorino!"

"A Nidorino? Fine, let's go Spiritomb!" Cynthia threw her pokéball onto the field.

"Spiritomb? Hmm…use Fury Attack!" Mimi commanded.

"What? Doesn't she know normal attacks don't affect ghost type? Perhaps I was wrong…" Cynthia pondered.

"Now use bite!" Mimi yelled. The Nidorino bit Spiritomb and caused massive damage.

"What?" Cynthia yelled, "How did she…so I was right, this kid's got talent!"

The two Pokémon battled it out. After awhile Spiritomb was staggering close to the ground and Nidorino was ready to go in for the final attack. Cynthia kept her guard, but she was surprised at the different battle tactics Mimi continued to use.

"Alright Nidorino, finish this! Use Dig!" Mimi yelled.

"Whoa! Who knows when that Nidorino will show up!" the MC shouted into the microphone.

"This kid is good, I knew it," Cynthia muttered. Without a seconds notice, the Nidorino sprung up from the ground and hit Spiritomb head on, ending the battle.

"And the winner is, Mimi!" the MC said shocked. The crowd cheered and waved, oh what an accomplishment it was to beat Cynthia!

"Good job Nidorino, now its time for you to rest," Mimi retreated the Pokémon.

"Come on back Spiritomb," Cynthia sighed then yelled across the stadium, "You're good kid! But can you beat my Gengar?"

"A Gengar? Whoa…now this is going to get interesting! Let's go, Growlithe!" Mimi bellowed throwing the pokéball onto the field. As soon as both Pokémon were sent onto the field, the two started their battle, "All right Growlithe, use dig!"

"I'm surprised she knows so much moves…I should be careful," Cynthia murmured as the Growlithe dug its hole.

"Heh, good thing I talked strategy," Mimi smirked.

"Strategy? What kind of strategy?" Cynthia pondered. In a split second, the Growlithe jumped out from under the ground and attempted to attack the Gengar.

"Now, use crunch!" Mimi shouted. The Growlithe jumped and bit its foe. Gengar was now lying down.

The MC was shocked. She hesitated and then said, "And the winner is, Mimi Le!"

The crowd was silent. No one said a word, no one made a sound either. The judges were staring at Mimi. Cynthia was staring at Mimi in disbelief as well.

"Good job Growlithe!" Mimi broke the silence. She went over and petted the Pokémon. Seconds later, the crowd went completely wild. They yelled and screamed, clapping their hands off. Cynthia put on a subtle smile and the same with the MC. The judges rapidly scribbled down notes.

"That was an amazing battle!" Nurse Joy said turning to the other judges.

"The way she used both Pokémon was superb!" Officer Jenny said.

"That was a good battle, brat," Cynthia said, walking towards Mimi.

"Haha that was an awesome battle old hag!" Mimi walked towards Cynthia as well.

"Are you calling me an old hag?" Cynthia was getting annoyed.

"Yup, you're old and you're a hag aren't you?" Mimi said jokingly.

"Do you know who I am?" Cynthia asked annoyed.

'Yup," Mimi replied then said, "You're Cynthia, the Champion of the Elite Four. You're fascinated by history and mythology. The 6 Pokémon you raise are Spiritomb, though is the one you used today a new one? It seems weaker. And a Lucario, Gastrodon pink, Milotic, Roserade, and Garchomp. I've never seen you use a Gengar before though…"

"So you do know who I am," Cynthia said, "You're pretty knowledgeable, you stalker brat."

"Thanks old hag," Mimi laughed.

"Say, how come you had so many ways to attack me?" Cynthia was curious.

"Hmm…well…whenever I have time to think, I think about battles and what I would do in any and every situation!" Mimi smiled.

"Such a kid with a lot of potential…" Cynthia murmured.

Mimi extended her hand, "When I raise my own team, let's battle again! But for real next time!"

"All right then, it's a promise," Cynthia said shaking her hand. Mimi walked off the stage, the crowd still roaring with excitement. Her eyes suddenly widened once she saw a familiar looking clip in Mimi's hair. "Wait!"

"What?" Mimi said turning around.

"That hairclip, where did you get it?" she shouted at her.

"This?" Mimi said pointing to her clip, "I got this from my sister a long time ago!"

"No way…that hairclip…" she sighed as Mimi walked off the stage. Cynthia turned to her old colleague. "Lilyan…"

"Yeah?" Professor Lotus answered.

"That kid, she's got potential. I can see it…looks like she might be a good trainer, I felt nothing weird when I was battling her. Watch out for her okay? I want to be able to face her as a good trainer, not a corrupted one, like Giovanni…" Cynthia said as she walked away, but then she stopped and turned to her colleague. "I think…I've found my sister…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Professor Lotus contemplated, as Cynthia walked over to her.

"Here, give her this Pokémon," Cynthia said handing the professor a pokéball.

Ten other graduates took up the stage. Some won, but most lost. Now Maria took the stage.

"All right, everyone, give your hands up for Maria!" The MC said. Maria stepped onto the field and sent out her first Pokémon.

"Go Persian," Maria said coolly.

"Let's go Hitmonlee!" the instructor on the other side of the field said. She threw her Pokémon onto the field, and a Hitmonlee came out.

"Persian, use take down!" Maria yelled.

"Hitmonlee, use double kick!" the instructor yelled.

"Oh crap!" Maria yelled as her Persian was hit directly. It fainted. "Damn, c'mon let's go Pidgeotto."

"Return Hitmonlee, I choose you, Graveler!" the instructor yelled sending out her Pokémon.

"Pidgeotto, let's go use aerial ace!" Maria shouted. The Pidgeotto swooped down and struck its target.

"Graveler use rock throw!" the instructor yelled. The attack hit the Pokémon head on. Pidgeotto fell to the floor.

"And the winner is…Mrs. Leeann!" the MC yelled. The judges could be seen nodding their head in disappointment at the fastest battle of the day. Maria, however did not feel bad, she walked off the stage and into the waiting room.

"Maria, you got your ass whuped!" Mimi shouted as Maria walked into the room.

"Whatever, I just want to be a Coordinator," Maria said rolling her eyes.

"If you want to be a Coordinator you have to be able to battle!" Mimi smiled.

"Coordinators don't battle!" Maria said angrily.

"But-" the speaker com interrupted and said:

"Everyone up to the Coliseum now!"

The contestants left the lobby. Each one of them had a smile on their faces. Again they flooded into the field; all of them were standing in alphabetical order.

"Ahem," Professor Lotus cleared her throat before speaking into the microphone, "Today, the thirty of you have graduated from Pokémon Academy, South Division. I congratulate all of you. Of course, these battles didn't fail you, neither did it pass you; it was simply for me to choose the Pokémon that are best suited for you. Anyways, tomorrow, please come by my lab. There, I will give you the Pokémon I picked out for you. That is all; Congratulations!"

The crowd cheered and reared for the thirty students. After awhile each one of them exited the stadium, each of them heading for home. Their journeys would start the next day, and they needed all the rest they could get!

* * *

So that's chapter 1! Sorry I'm not good describing battle scenes, so they're relatively short. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Receiving Starters

Here's chapter 2! I just want to say, that Mimi is an orphan and she boarded at the school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

"Huh? Who's there?" a noise from the front door startled Professor Lotus and she awoke with a start. She was slumped over her desk. "Did I pull another all nighter?" She looked at the clock; it read 3:30 a.m. After double checking with her watch on her wrist, she concluded, it was 3:31 a.m. "No I didn't...but apparently someone thinks I don't have a life...". She walked towards the laboratory door and opened it. There stood a familiar face she had only seen hours before.

"Hi Professor Lotus!" Mimi smiled at the Professor.

"Mimi? What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Professor Lotus asked her.

"I came for my Pokémon duh!" Mimi grinned.

"What? This early in the morning?" Professor Lotus looked at her, she seemed eager and the professor couldn't help but give in. "Okay, c'mon over here."

The professor led Mimi through her lab. It was a messy lab. Paper, pokéballs, and data sheets littered the lab.

"Sorry about the mess, anyways, what are you doing here so early? Does the Chairman know about this?" the professor asked.

"Ugh, I uh…I'm not good with good-byes! So…I uh haven't told the chairman…" Mimi sighed. "You've been my teacher for two years now…how do you not know that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Professor Lotus said regrettably. Even though she taught at the academy, and even had Mimi as her student for the last two years, she never knew how to really keep a conversation with Mimi.

"Oh, no it's okay! I don't think the Chairman cares I'm gone! I mean…she basically raised me…so she should know I'd sneak out like this! I think she even left me a bunch of potions and pokeballs in my backpack!" Mimi said happily.

"Cynthia was right," Professor Lotus whispered quietly to herself. "She's got talent…it's like…emanating from her…she'll be a great Pokémon trainer one day…"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Mimi asked.

"Oh no, nothing!" she stuttered. The professor stopped in front of 30 pillows, each with a pokéball on top of it. "Here we are!"

"Whoa! Are all these for us?" Mimi said in awe.

"Yup, let's see…you're contestant number…16…this one is you-" the sound of a Pokémon being released from its pokéball interrupted them. "Huh?"

"Oh how cute!" Mimi exclaimed. "A Charmander!"

"What are you doing out of your pokéball?" Professor Lotus yelled. She walked towards the Pokémon, but it hid behind Mimi's legs.

"What a cutie!" Mimi said excited, "Hey, Professor, why is this Charmander gold?"

"Well…this Charmander is special. You see, there are many types of Pokémon, as you probably already know, and male and female Pokémon can have different forms. However, there are rare Pokémon that can be a different color than normal Pokémon. This Charmander is one of them," the Professor explained as she looked at the strangely colored Pokémon. It was her first time seeing a shiny Pokémon, and it was quite surprising. She then murmured, "Cynthia wanted to give her such a rare Pokémon?"

"Eh? Well I still think he's a cutie," Mimi said petting the reptile-like Pokémon. It snuggled against her leg.

"Hmm…well…then why don't you take him?" the professor asked.

"What? Take him?" she looked down at Charmander. It stared back at her with puppy dog-like eyes. "Yeah! Charmander and I can be a team! Then we'll beat that old hag!"

"Old hag? Oh…she must mean Cynthia …" Professor Lotus thought out loud, "So will you raise him?"

"Yeah! Me and Charmander are gonna totally kick butt!" Mimi said petting Charmander again. It continued to snuggle against her leg, as if it agreed to the plan.

"Alright then…are you going to rename him?"

"Um…well…hmm…hey Charmander, what do you think about being called Charmy?"

The little lizard Pokémon stared at her and gave her a nod. It continued to snuggle against her leg.

"Okay, then Charmy it is!" Mimi laughed petting her newfound friend.

"Here," Professor Lotus gave Mimi a Pokedex and five pokéballs, "These are for your journey, make sure to have fun okay?"

"Alright, c'mon Charmy let's go!" Mimi said snatching the items from Professor Lotus's hand.

"Oh, make sure to thank Cynthia for your Charmander, she is the one who gave him to you," she said.

"Alright then!" she ran out the door with Charmy following her closely.

"That kid's got spunk, hope she'll be okay…oh wait!" Professor Lotus looked towards the pillows and at pillow #16. "Dang it, I forgot to give her this Pokémon too…"

* * *

"Ellen wake up!" Ellen's mother called from downstairs. "Aren't you going to go to the professor's lab today?"

"Oh crud!" Ellen woke with a start. She looked over at the clock it read: 12:20 p.m. she then turned over to Maria. "Maria wake up!"

"What time is it?" Maria said groggily. The two had a slumber party; they wanted to travel together, so they decided they would get their Pokémon at the same time. "12:20, are you serious?"

"Yeah, c'mon! Let's go!" Ellen said putting on her clothes hurriedly.

"Ellen, here's your bag, I put a lot of stuff in here, and I can't believe your going to travel…we'll miss you. Don't forget to call home every once in awhile!" Ellen's mother had busted into the room with a little bag.

"Oh, here, Maria, make sure to call every once in awhile too, okay?" Maria's mother said at the foot of the stairs while handing her a pretty bag filled with her essentials as well.

"Yeah, don't worry about us! Bye mom!" Ellen and Maria yelled running down the stairs and out of the house.

"See you guys soon!"

"Wow can you believe it? Our first Pokémon! Wonder what we'll get!" Ellen said excitedly.

"Well, if we don't like what the prof. chose for us, we can still choose another Pokémon…" Maria said.

"Eh…I've never heard of someone refusing one of the professors previously chosen Pokémon," Ellen argued.

"Well, I'm just saying it could happen," Maria said in a smart-alecky way.

"Do you think Mimi left yet?" Ellen asked Maria.

"No, she wouldn't be able to wake up on time, besides her Pokémon probably sucks, she's better off catching one in the wild," Maria said with disgust.

"Hey! Don't smack talk Mimi!" Ellen yelled. "She's a nice person…what she did…was so long ago! Why can't you just forget about it?"

"Doesn't matter what she did to me, she's just stupid and incompetent!" Maria frowned. "And no, I can't!"

"Maria…" Ellen sighed as they walked up the stairs to Professor Lotus's laboratory.

"Professor, are you there?" Maria said talking into the com.

"Yes, I'll be there in a second!" lots of crashing could be heard on the other side of the com. The door creaked open and a messy, tired looking Professor Lotus stood in the doorstep.

"Hey professor, we're here to get our Pokémon!" Ellen smiled.

"Oh? You guys came a bit late. A lot of people already came and got theirs…c'mon, let's go get your starters," Professor Lotus led them towards the 30 pillows. "So you guys are going to travel together I presume?"

"Yup, I wanted Mimi to travel with us, but she never picked up her phone…" Ellen sighed. "And I tried to invite Mary and Hannah but they said they had already left when I called them."

"Mimi? She left already. Sometime around 4 this morning…" the professor yawned. "And Hannah and Mary left around 2 hours ago…"

"Four…as in four in the morning?" Maria exclaimed.

"Yes, she seemed to be so eager…" they had reached the 30 pillows. A majority of the pokéballs were gone now. "Let's see…contestants number 15 and 27…alright here you go! I think you'll be pleased at the Pokémon I selected for you."

The two young trainers let their new companions out of their pokéballs. Out of Ellen's sprung a small Mudkip. From Maria's pokéball emerged a Chikorita.

"Oh my goodness how cute!" the two girls hollered in unison. They both scooped up their Pokémon and hugged them.

"And these are for you," Professor Lotus handed them a Pokedex and 5 pokéballs each. "Before you go, could you bring this to Mimi?"

"Does that have a Pokémon in it?" Ellen asked looking at the pokéball Professor Lotus was holding out.

"Yes, I decided, it would be best if Mimi raised this Pokémon," the professor said handing the capsule to Ellen.

"Why is Mimi so special?" Maria asked.

"Well…she did beat Cynthia…and she seems to be like the kind of person this Pokémon would get along well with," the professor answered her. "Mimi called me about an hour ago, she says she's near Cortet Village, so you should be able to catch up to her."

"Okay," said Ellen.

"Ellen," the professor said pulling Ellen to the side and whispering into her ear. "I'm going to give you a very big job, do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, sure," Ellen said looking over at Maria who was playing with her Chikorita. "Look, if it's about me getting that pokéball to Mimi, you don't have to worry. I can do that! Maria might say she doesn't want to, but we'll still do it."

"No…it's not just that, since you two seem to be such good friends…I need you to watch over her."

"Who…Maria?" Ellen asked confused when she saw the professor look over her shoulder.

"No! Look out for Mimi alright?" the professor chuckled.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Ellen's tone changed from nonchalant to concern.

"It's nothing, I just want to make sure she doesn't do anything bad, you know how she gets…" the professor reminisced with a grin.

"Ohh…like that one time someone told her cut the hedges, and she ended up shaping them into dollar signs?"

"What? No! Wait…she did that?" Professor Lotus said shocked.

"Yeah….oh it was before you came to this school…but yeah…and then she planted Venus Fly Traps when she was told to redo the front garden…" Maria butted in when their conversation got too loud.

"Okay, yeah, that's why you guys gotta watch her," the professor said pushing the task onto Maria as well.

"No way! I'm out of trainer school, and I'm not putting up with her anymore!" Maria said bitterly.

"Don't worry Professor Lotus, I'll do that!" Ellen said as she and Maria got ready to leave the lab.

"Call me when you find her," the professor said to the two girls as they walked out the door.

"Wow, they were right!" Maria said once they got outside.

"About what?" Ellen asked confused.

"That Professor Lotus never disappoints when it comes to Pokémon selections!" Maria smiled. "Here I thought she was giving out Pidgeys or Spearows…but the Pokémon she gave to us were super rare!" Maria said fidgety.

"She's a Pokémon prof. she wouldn't give out common Pokémon to beginning trainers."

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" Maria mocked.

"C'mon let's go find Mimi!" Ellen suggested.

* * *

I love how much Maria hates Mimi! There is a back-story behind her animosity, and I'll add a side-story about that later on in the Fainfic. Thanks for reading! The next chapter is coming soon (I'm already working on it!).


End file.
